When a photograph is taken with an object of particular illumination with background of significantly higher illumination most imaging apparatuses fail to record the composite image in same detail accuracy. Either the background appears in great details and the object in front of the background appears poorly lit, or the object is shown in great details and the background appears over-exposed.
In order to address this problem the photographic sensor has to be able to exhibit a very wide dynamic range, alas photographic sensors in general are limited in the dynamic range they are sensitive to.
It is a purpose of the present invention to introduce a novel method and apparatus for enhancing the dynamic range in images, employing a virtual binary illumination mask.